


For Love and Bubble Baths

by allouette



Category: The Voice (US) RPF, The Voice RPF
Genre: M/M, fluff?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-31
Updated: 2014-03-31
Packaged: 2018-01-17 15:29:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1392820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allouette/pseuds/allouette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“What the hell is this?” Blake asks, looking back and forth between the tub and a stripping Adam, his shirt coming off over his head.</p><p>“What does it look like?”</p><p>“You got a date with some girl I don’t know about?”</p><p>“This is for us, you idiot. And because you love me, you’re going to shut the fuck up and humor me here, okay?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Love and Bubble Baths

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when [this picture](https://24.media.tumblr.com/4287e9755714ea64a502cf40ad367ee4/tumblr_n2cefl28Kc1qddvfxo1_500.jpg) (nsfw?) shows up on my tumblr dash and I'm in the middle of a Lay Low breakdown. This was also supposed to be posted for Adam's birthday. Oops.
> 
> Unbeta'd this time so any mistakes are all mine.

It’s been an extraordinarily long, productive day when Adam drags himself through his front door. He’s juggling his laptop bag and guitar case along with his keys, his phone cradled between his ear and shoulder while he waits for an answer.

“You better be on your way over here,” are the first words out of his mouth as he tosses his keys aside, and the sound of Blake's laugh on the other end of the line makes him smile.

“Yes, I’m on my way. You were just textin’ me twenty minutes ago, why are you callin’ me now?”

“Just wanted to make sure. I know how easily distracted you can be,” Adam says, making his way upstairs.

“Yeah, whatever. How did it go in the studio?”

“Great! Incredible, even. Almost twelve straight hours of work done today, and I’m fucking beat,” Adam explains as he sets down the rest of his crap in his bedroom. “We usually don’t go for that long at one time but we were on a roll, you know? I mean the groove was just there, it felt so fucking right, I didn’t want to lose the moment. Turns out that moment lasted half a day.”

“No, I get it. You do what you gotta do. I’m excited to hear what you’re coming up with this time around. Listen, you know I hate drivin’ in this city on a good day, and now you’re making me do it while talkin’ to you at the same time,” Blake says and Adam can’t help but laugh because yeah, driving in LA doesn’t mix well with Blake at all. “I’ll be there in ten minutes, all right?”

“Sure, fine. I’ll have the drinks ready.”

*** 

Adam has just finished pouring their drinks over ice when he's alerted to someone at the gate. He can almost count down to the exact second that he'll be hearing Blake walk through the front door, the thump of heavy boots on hardwood as Blake looks for him and finds him in the kitchen. An instant smile spreads across his face when big hands land on his shoulders, fingers digging into tense muscle.

“Took you long enough,” Adam says, then lets out a deep sigh as Blake's thumb loosens a particularly large knot.

“I got here in less than ten, shut up.”

Adam grins and grabs their glasses, taking a drink from his. “You did, I’m impressed. Follow me.” He hands off one of the glasses to Blake before heading out of the kitchen toward the stairs. 

They make their way up to the bedroom, walk straight through into the bath where the large tub has been filled with water, a thick layer of foamy bubbles covering the top.

“What the hell is this?” Blake asks, looking back and forth between the tub and a stripping Adam, his shirt coming off over his head.

“What does it look like?”

“You got a date with some girl I don’t know about?”

Adam rolls his eyes. “This is for us, you idiot. And because you love me, you’re going to shut the fuck up and humor me here, okay? It’s my birthday for christ’s sake.”

“Your birthday isn’t until tomorrow, jackass.”

“Oh my god, just shut your mouth and get in the tub!”

Blake makes a face, one that shows he’s none too pleased about this situation at all, taking a long drink from his glass before he sets it aside. He goes about removing his boots and socks, starts on the buttons of his shirt before he speaks again. “You know baths are gross, right? I mean, you wash off everything that’s dirty and then you just sit in it.”

Closing his eyes, Adam counts to ten and reminds himself that he really _does_ love Blake even when he’s being an enormous pain in the ass and that he doesn’t want to come up with a creative way to kill him, he really doesn’t. When he opens his eyes again, Blake’s shirt is gone and Adam watches as he unbuttons his pants, tugs at the zipper. “Well, luckily this one isn’t for bathing purposes. It’s for relaxation. I know you know how to relax and kick back, Blake.”

When Blake finally climbs into the tub (without further protest), Adam is quick to take off the rest of his clothes, jeans and underwear shucked away. He steps in and slowly sinks down into the warm water, settling back against Blake’s chest. There’s enough room for the two of them to fit comfortably, Blake’s long legs bracketing him in on either side. 

They sit in silence for a few long minutes, Adam’s head resting against Blake’s shoulder, his eyes closed. The water is just hot enough that it isn’t uncomfortable, the heat sinking into Adam’s muscles, melting away the tension that forms after a long day. He lets his hands trail along Blake’s legs under the water, fingers sliding over smooth skin behind his knee that would ordinarily be ticklish, down the stretch of muscle that covers his thigh. He wonders if Blake really is just humoring him here, if he’s sitting back there completely miserable, until he feels one of Blake’s hands come up, dripping wet fingers tangling in his hair.

“Is this really so bad?” he asks, tipping his head back to get a glance at Blake’s face.

He can see Blake thinking about it, the small twitch of his lips as he tries not to smile. “No, it’s not so bad,” Blake replies, slipping his other arm around Adam’s waist. “Can’t reach my drink, though.”

Adam snorts softly. “You’ll be fine. There’s plenty right here that you can reach.”

Blake laughs and presses a kiss to Adam’s temple, his fingers slipping from Adam’s hair to disappear under the water. “Kinda hard to miss,” he mumbles, both hands spread wide against Adam’s stomach.

“Feel free to take advantage of it any time,” Adam says with a lazy smile, letting his eyes fall closed again.

They fall back into a comfortable silence, and Adam quickly loses himself to the feel of Blake’s hands on his skin when they start to move; it’s gradual at first, fingertips tracing small circles around his navel for a while before they move on. One hand heads south, tracing back and forth along the crease of his thigh, the other making a slow trip upward toward his chest. 

It’s impossible to gauge how much time passes. Adam becomes hyper-aware of every centimeter of skin Blake touches on his body, his fingers lingering in the same spots for long moments before they venture on. After a while, he tries to figure out if he can guess where they might end up next, but there doesn’t seem to be much rhyme or reason to the path Blake is letting his hands take. Adam doesn’t get distracted until Blake moves one of his own legs, bending it until his knee is sticking up out of the water a little. His eyes flutter open then, his gaze locking on the bubbles that slide down along the exposed skin of Blake’s knee.

“You know, sometimes I think I’m completely over you and these ridiculous things—” he starts, one of his hands traveling along Blake’s calf under the water, squeezing for emphasis, “—but then I realize no, I’m really not because you’ll do something like, I don’t know, wear a different pair of jeans that make your ass look not quiet as flat and your legs look just a little bit longer and I get so hard so fast, it’s like a perverse form or whiplash. I get dicklash.”

Blake is laughing so hard by the time Adam finishes babbling, he has his hands out of the water and covering his face, careful not to snort soapsuds. Adam shifts around just enough to face him, reaching up to pry one of Blake’s hands away from his face to see the tears swimming in those bright blue eyes.

“Was it really that funny?”

“In a dumb sorta way,” Blake sighs, calming back down. 

Adam is grinning a little as he shakes his head, leaning in to press a kiss to Blake’s mouth. “Yeah, well, it’s dumb but true. Just like you,” he says, then kisses Blake again before he can respond. 

“Mm, wait,” Blake mumbles a few moments later when he manages to pull his mouth away enough. “Did you say I have a flat ass?”


End file.
